


[PODFIC] The Thought That Counts

by sksNinja



Category: One Piece
Genre: Audio Content, Clothing Shopping, M/M, Passive-aggression, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, ZoSan Month, Zoro is lost in not the usual way, originally recorded October 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary: "Finally we have an explanation for all of Sanji's terrible wardrobe choices, and they're all Zoro's fault."





	[PODFIC] The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.

 

All story credit goes to [Udna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unda/pseuds/Unda) <3

**Edit: For personal reasons Udna has deleted their One Piece fics. As such this podfic no longer has an original text to link to. Please respect their decision.**   
  


Length: 00:18:37  
  


Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbUmtKLTVKcW1XNGM)

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/166199895937/the-thought-that-counts-written-by-unda-author)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
